


Ham Squah: The Resurrection

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm alive?? Finally??, Multi, Other, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: angel.schuy: DADDY!!!!!!!!
washingdone: stop





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry sorry for not being here! My internet, unfortunately, is still out, but I thought I'd just post this real quick. I have updates on Sons of Libertea, and another fic I'm working on. Yes, I'm actually being productive this time. Everything will get posted as soon as I can get it up, so stick around! As always, enjoy.

elizard.schuy: me and maria are the power couple of this generation  
  
marialews: true that B)  
  
laffytaffy: I WOULD LIKE TO DISAGREE  
  
ham.man: me too  
  
jawn.lawn: me too  
  
mulligone: me too  
  
thomthoms: me too  
  
madisin: wtf??  
  
elizard.schuy: look.. Laf... Mulligan.. You two mightve been the power couple BEFORE...  
  
elizard.schuy: but me and maria are the best. We knocked you off your perch  
  
ham.man: ELIZA WTF WHAT ABT ME AND JOHN  
  
elizard.schuy: did you guys hear something?  
  
angel.schuy: shade,,,   
  
pegleg.schuy: im so proud  
  
thomthoms: isnt eliza supposed to be the nice sister  
  
elizard.schuy: who said that  
  
ham.man: literally everyone whos ever met you  
  
ham.man: BUT APPARENTLY NAUGHT,,,,,,  
  
angel.schuy: lol im the nice sister now yall  
  
pegleg.schuy: angelica, come on now.  
  
pegleg.schuy: lying is bad.  
  
jawn.lawn: angelica u told me 2 die once  
  
angel.schuy: wtf,,,when  
  
mulligone: angel you literally insulted me because i said you sleep too much  
  
angel.schuy: when???  
  
ham.man: you used to hide the salt shaker from me bc i had "enough salt to last me a lifetime"  
  
angel.schuy: lol I only did that ONCE   
  
thomthoms: you punched me in the face yesterday????  
  
angel.schuy: lol i aint even gon deny that one. Shit was hilarious  
  
thomthoms: YOU ALMOST BROKE MY NOSE????  
  
angel.schuy: shit was hilarious  
  
pegleg.schuy: its true. I was there.  
  
jawn.lawn: me too. I was his nose  
  
sirburr: should I add charles lee to this chat  
  
jawn.lawn: what the fuck. did you just say.  
  
jawn.lawn: if you add lee into this chat i will rip your throat out, burr  
  
sirburr: ...is that a yes?  
  
jawn.lawn: [ItsANoFromMe.jpg]  
  
sirburr: sounds like a yes  
  
jawn.lawn: BURR I SWEAR ON JESUS' TIGHT HAIRY ASSHOLE   
  
_sirburr added wheeclee to the chat._  
  
jawn.lawn: BURR ILL FUCKUNG KI LL IOYOYU  
  
 _sirburr left the chat._  
  
jawn.lawn: PUSSY ASS BITCH.  
  
jawn.lawn: brb hunting burr down  
  
wheeclee: um?  
  
wheeclee: am i intruding?  
  
ham.man: yes. Get out.  
  
elizard.schuy: so rude.  
  
laffytaffy: what a penis  
  
mulligone: alex ur so mean lol   
  
wheeclee: exactly! I didnt even say anything!  
  
ham.man: GET OUT  
  
angel.schuy: if i could kick people out of this chat, i fucking would  
  
angel.schuy: lol ignore how vague that was  
  
angel.schuy: def wasnt talkin about u, lee. Ilu.  
  
ham.man: >:0  
  
wheeclee: what did i even do to you guys?!?!  
  
jawn.lawn: FUKUNGV GODDAMN BURR WONT OPEN HIS STUPID DOOR  
  
jawn.lawn: AhodogxfizudUeeaEuUeEuSyIrEuUeaie  
  
jawn.lawn: HE BIT MY ARM  
  
jawn.lawn: why does the tiny man have such sharp teeth?! whag KINDA SELF DEFENSE  
  
jawn.lawn: OKAY WOW HES REALLHGYCSYRONG  
  
jawn.lawn: BRB ACTUALLY DYING  
  
wheeclee: okkkk......  
  
wheeclee: like I said, what did i even DO to you guys?!?!  
  
ham.man: you were fucking born  
  
 _wheeclee left the chat._  
 _marialews changed the chat name to "Alex is a rudeass lil bitch"._  
  
marialews: bye hoes   
  
ham.man: I AM NAUGHT!!!!!! ham.man: DONT MAKE ME GET WASHINGTON!!!!!!  
  
angel.schuy: please do  
  
jawn.lawn: why? So you can be a thirsty hoe?  
  
angel.schuy: why else?its hoe hour. i txtd yall the schedule  
  
thomthoms: i didnt get it  
  
angel.schuy: wtf? U change ur number? i txtd it just now  
  
madisin: i didnt get it either  
  
angel.schuy: honey,,, thats cause u not hoe enough for hoe hour  
  
madisin: is that a compliment?  
  
angel.schuy: its whatever you want it to be.  
  
jawn.lawn: WHoS READY FOR HOE HOUR  
  
angel.schuy: ME BITCH!!  
  
angel.schuy: i already got my fishnets on,  
  
thomthoms: I

1

_ham.man added washingdone to the chat._  
  
angel.schuy: !!!!!!!!!  
  
angel.schuy: DADDY !!!!  
  
 _washingdone left the chat._  
  
laffytaffy: NOOOOOO DAD COME BAAAACKKKK  
  
 _laffytaffy added washingdone to the chat._  
  
washingdone: stop adding me to this chat.  
  
ham.man: DADDY WAIT  
  
washingdone: ,,,what did you just call me  
  
ham.man: i meant SIR,,,,  
  
jawn.lawn: daddy  
  
madisin: wtf  
  
angel.schuy: DADDY, LOVE ME,  
  
washingdone: angelica please.  
  
washingdone: i understand you all might think of me as a parent but,,,  
  
washingdone: this is going too far.  
  
jawn.lawn: sorry daddy-  
  
ham.man: fuck you john only im allowed to call him daddy  
  
angel.schuy: says who??? Bitch  
  
ham.man: SAYS ME  
  
washingdone: :/  
  
thomthoms: yall: daddy  
me, an intellectual: daddae  
  
angel.schuy: daddae im ,,,  
  
 _pegleg.schuy renamed the chat "daddae washington"._  
  
washingdone: STOP THIS.  
  
ham.man: sorry dad...  
  
ham.man: ...dy  
  
mulligone: you guys best leave the poor man alone omggg  
  
laffytaffy: IT WAS NOT MY FAULT!!  
  
laffytaffy: i am the only one here that thinks of washington as an actual father figure  
  
jawn.lawn: cmon laf  
  
jawn.lawn: youd call him daddy if you had the chance  
  
laffytaffy: sweats,  
  
mulligone: LAF,,,,  
  
mulligone: am i the only sane one left around here?!  
  
ham.man: no. Im here.  
  
angel.schuy: gwash can nut in me  
  
pegleg.schuy: AMGSL WTF  
  
angel.schuy: on me*  
  
angel.schuy: well...  
  
angel.schuy: he can nut IN me if he wants to tho;))))  
  
jawn.lawn: ZzyszyuWdpcS© ANGEL U NASTYYYYYY  
  
Sirburr: what. The. Fuck.  
  
ham.man: burr youve come at a bad time  
  
marialews: hey guys me and liza are back from shopping :)  
  
pegleg.schuy: TWIN,,,YIUCE COME AT A BAD TIME  
  
marialews: ???  
  
jawn.lawn: just scroll up  
  
marialews:  
  
marialews: OH  
  
washingdone: :/  
  
angel.schuy: NUT!!!! ON!!!! ME!!!! GWASH!!!!  
  
jawn.lawn: [water.png]  
  
pegleg.schuy: lmao  
  
angel.schuy: are you trying to call me thirsty?  
  
angel.schuy: because thats not an insult. I wear the title of "thirstyass hoe" like a fucking badge  
  
ham.man: gwash,,,,u love me,,,right??  
  
washingdone: son,,,  
  
washingdone: wait fuck i meant ALEX  
  
ham.man: IM  
  
ham.man: lemme change my tag real quick omh,,  
  
hamilson: daddy. answer the question. Do you love me  
  
jawn.lawn: I AM HOLLERINH OMH  
  
mulligone: im  
  
mulligone: what the fuck even is this chat anymore,  
  
laffytaffy: [GreatGooglyMooglyItsAllGoneToShit.png]  
  
marialews: i agree


End file.
